


Truth or dare?

by lydiashuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashuman/pseuds/lydiashuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack decides to take a break of all the supernatural shit of Beacon Hills and drop by Lydia's house for a Pack Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Allison Argent? Dead?  
> Isaac Lahey? On France?  
> Nah, I guess you're wrong.

It was all already settled up.

Well, of course it would be. Even though there were still 2 hours until the Pack Night. But, c’mon, we are talking about Lydia Martin. Of course she would want it to be perfect.

There were cushions, pillows and blankets all over the floor. The DVD’s were in a pile next to TV, and, of course, The Notebook was one of them and no one could blame her for trying it.

She stood up from the floor were she had just put the last pillow and smiled as she looked at her job done. Then, she went upstairs to take a shower.

She dressed up pretty casually, with only a floral dress and some flats. The make up was very subtle, and her hair was falling on her elbows like a cascade of fire. She smiled to herself in the mirror and went to the living room, just when she heard the doorbell.

She opened the door and her heart skipped a beat. Standing in front of her was Stiles Stilinski, wearing a tight white shirt with a plaid flannel, and dark jeans, and damn it, he looked amazingly hot.

“Hello Stiles. Come in.” She said, while gesturing to inside the house.

“Hey Lyds.” Lydia had to admit, she still wasn’t used to this new nickname he found for her, but she’d never complain about it.

“Hm.. Malia is not coming? Or will she arrive with Kira and Scott?” they both sat on Lydia’s couch, to wait the rest of the pack.

“Yeah. About that… We broke up yesterday.” Stiles said, while looking at his own hands.

“Wait. What? Why did you guys break up? You always seemed so happy together!”

“I know! I asked her exactly this, and she told me that she could literally smell my emotions for her, what is Scott’s fault by the way, and she started noticing that they weren’t as strong as before.”

“Oh God, Stiles! That sucks.” Lydia said, looking in his eyes and giving him a conforting smile.

“Yeah, tell me about it. But, you know what is the worst part?” he looked at her and she just looked back, waiting for him to continue. “She said that she knows that I’m in love with someone else and that’s why my emotions for her aren’t as strong as before.”

Lydia felt a punch on her guts. Everybody knew that person was her. Everybody knew that Stiles had a crush on her since the 3rd grade.

“Really? And… She told who person is that? I mean… Not that you don’t know, because if you are in love with someone you obviously, better than anyone, know, but… She knows who is it?”

“Yes. She said it was y-“ He was cut off by the sound of the door bell.

He got up with Lydia and they both went to the door to say hi to his friends.

Scott and Kira were standing there, holding hands, while waiting for Derek to park his camaro. A few moments later, Allison and Isaac also showed up and they all went inside, spreading themselves over the blankets and pillows Lydia had put on her living room.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

The night went on pretty good. Lydia managed to convince everybody to watch The Notebook and, after another movie, Isaac and Scott decided that it was a good idea to play some “drinking games” like they called.

Derek went with them to the nearest grocery store to buy some vodkas, but decided not to come back, just living them at Lydia’s house and going to his own.

When the guys came back, it was all already settled up for the games. The blankets had been removed from the floor and a little table had been placed at the center of the living room, with six shot glasses, and pillows around it.

They all set around the table, with Scott next to Lydia, then Isaac, Kira, Stiles and Allison.

“Ok, what are gonna play first?” Allison asked.

“How about Truth or Dare?” Kira suggested.

“Nope! We can’t actually drink on those, can we? Let’s play something else before, to warm up, and, later, we go with Truth or Dare. Ok?” Lydia said. Everybody agreed and, after discussing a little, Isaac suggested CAlifornia Kings and everybody accepted.

Half an hour and 2 empty bottles later, Kira tried again to suggest Truth or Dare, and, this time, everybody accepted.

“Okay, who wants to start?” Stiles asked.

“I’ll go.” Allison answered, already looking around everyone, thinking about who would be her victim. “Ok, Scott! Truth or Dare.”

“Truth.” He answered, with a mischievous grin in his face.

“Fuck.” She whispered. “Let’s see. What are your real feelings for Kira?”

“What do you mean? Everybody knows I love her.” He answered, gaining an “aaaawn” from Kira. “You could have asked so many compromising things, Ally. Shame on you. My turn now. Isaac! Truth or Dare?”

“Truth, obviously.”

“Good. What is the weirdest thing someone has ever asked you to do in bed?”

“Hm, let me think…. Oh, I know! Once one girl asked me to have sex all wolfed!out and it was really weird.” He said, laughing, and everybody joined in, except for Allison, whose cheeks were redder then ever.

“Oh, one girl asked me the same thing. Awkward, right?” Scott said, and bursted out laughing.

“Yeah!” he laughed even more. “My turn now. Stiles! Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” Stiles answered, smiling.

“Describe your relationship with Malia in one word.”

“Woah, hold up! She’s not here. It’s not fair to talk about her, right?”

“Only if someone tells her.” Kira said.

“C’mon Stiles, just answer the damn question!”

“Over.” He said, with a serious face. “This pretty much sums up our relationship right now.”

“Oh God. Sorry man. I didn’t know that.” Isaac said, trying to apologize.

“Don’t worry. I’m over it. Really.” Stiles said, and then took a shot of vodka. “Ok, my turn. Kira! Truth or Dare.”

“Dare.” She answered, what ended up with everybody saying “uuuuuuh” and laughing.

“Fine. I dare you to… Take off your shirt, or drink 5 shots in a row.”

“NOT COOL, DUDE!” Scott yelled. Kira rolled her eyes, took her shirt off and threw it on Stiles.

“My turn. Allison! Truth or Dare.”

“Dare. Let’s warm up this game.”

“Ok. You wanna warm up? Fine. Lap dance on Isaac or 5 shots.”

“Really? This is not even a dare.” Allison answered, and then got to Isaac. Lydia put up some slow music and she danced on his lap. In the end of the dance, they made out, through screams of “go get a bedroom” and stuff like that.

“Ok, Lydia! Truth or Dare.”

“Truth.” She answered and everybody said “aaaaaaaaaah” to it.

“How do you feel about Stiles?” with that, Lydia looked like she could literally kill Allison.

“Ally, your questions today are a little bit stupid, don’t you think?” Lydia said, laughing and taking a shot of vodka. “Stiles is my friend, one of the best. I love him.”

The grin on Stiles’s face was the biggest ever seen, after those 3 words.

“My turn now.” Lydia said, and took another shot. “Scott. Truth or Dare.”

“I already said a truth, so… Dare.”

“I’m gonna take Stiles’s dare. No shirt or 5 shots.”

“Well, that’s easy.” He said, taking off his shirt.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

The game went on for about one more hour, until Kira’s dad called her saying that she needed to be home right away. Scott said he would take her, and so they went off. (But not before putting their shirts back on, and, in Scott’s case, also his pants.)

“I think I’ll go home too. My father will probably kill me if he wakes up and I’m not there. Do you want a ride, Isaac?” Allison said. Isaac nodded and then they said goodbye to Lydia and Stiles and went to Allison’s car.

“Are you gonna go now too?” Lydia asked Stiles.

“I was actually thinking about staying a little bit longer and helping you to clean up everything, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, okay. Sure.” She gave him a little smile and they went to the living room to start cleaning everything.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

In less than 20 minutes everything was back to normal, the empty bottles were on the trash and the one who remained half empty was on the fridge.

“Fine. Everything is done, so I’m gonna go home now.” Stiles said, going to the front door, only to be stopped by Lydia’s gripo n his wrist.

“Stay.” She said. “Please? I hate being alone, and, well, there’s still some vodka and we have a conversation to end.”

Right, that conversation. Stiles had almost forgot about all that. “Okay, I’ll stay.”

Lydia smiled and then took two shot glasses, the bottle of vodka and gestured to the couch. They sat there and, before they started to talk, they took 2 shots.

“Well, if I’m no wrong, you were about to tell me who Malia said was the girl you are in love with, right?” Lydia said, while turning on the TV and searching for something worth watching.

“Yeah. About that… I don’t really wanna talk about it. Not anymore.”

Before the whole truth or dare game, Stiles had hoped that, if he told Lydia it was her, if he confessed his love for her, she would reply saying that she was in love with him too. But, everytime someone asked her something related to Stiles, she would find a way to avoid answering it. Not that Stiles wanted her to come shouting to the world how much she loved him or anything like that. He just didn’t want her to avoid answering even the simplest questions about him.

“Why not?” Her voice took him away from his thoughts. “Before the pack meeting you sounded like you wanted to. You even started saying the name when the doorbell rang.”

“Yeah, I know. I just changed my mind.” He said, staring at the empty glass on his hands.

“Hm… Then, what can I do to change it back and convince you to tell me?”

“Nothing, to be honest. If you really wanna know, I can tell you. But, you have to promise me something.”

Lydia stared at him, and locked her eyes with his. “I promise, go ahead.”

“You don’t even know what you have to promise!” he said, laughing.

She smiled at him “Ok, tell me then.”

“You… You have to promise me that nothing will change between us.”

“Of course nothing will change, Stiles! Why would it?”

“Because….” he swallowed, and noticed how dry his throat was. “Because… The girl I love is you.”

Lydia widened her eyes in shock and opened her mouth to answer, but not a single word came out. She was really happy to hear that, since after all the Nogitsune thing she had started to notice how her feelings for Stiles had changed. But, apparently, her lack of words meant something different, because, when she blinked, Stiles was leaving her room and going to the front door.

“Stiles! Wait!” She got up and ran to him.

“Why? Your expression told me everything. You don’t need to say a word.” He said, with a sad expression. “Don’t worry, I will never talk about this again.”

He started to open her door but Lydia managed to take his hand off of the handle.

“Hey, look at me.” She said, turning him around and taking both of his hands on hers. “Why do you think this changes something? If it does, is to something better. Don’t worry.” She hugged him and whispered on his ear: “Specially if the feeling flows both ways.”

He pushed her off of the hug, wide eyed. “What are you saying?”

“Exactly what you are thinking.” She smiled. “After all the Nogitsune thing, I realised how much I care about you, Stiles. And how much I love you. To be honest, your relationship with Malia just made me realise it even more. And, yeah, you can call me a bitch for it, but I’m happy you guys broke up.” Lydia said, and then gave him a peck on his lips.

“Stay here tonight. Your dad is working, and my mom is out of town. The house is all ours.”

“Are you really asking me to stay over? Please tell me I’m not dreaming.” Stiles said, starting to count his fingers, which broke Lydia’s heart.

“Hey, no, you are not dreaming. Count with me.” She put her hands up and made he count her fingers. “See? 10. This is real.” He gave her the biggest smile possible and kissed her. She kissed him back and then led them to her bedroom.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

“One more time? Truth or Dare.” Stiles asked her, sitting in her bed.

“Well, I spent the entire night saying ‘Truth’ so, I’ll go with dare now.” She said, giving him a mischievous grin.

“I dare you… To be my girlfriend.”

“Is that your idea of a proposal, Stilinski? Because, if so, I totally accept it.” With that, he hugged her tight and turned them around a little, making her laugh.

“I love you so much, Lydia, so so much.” She smiled and kissed him. That moment he noticed that there was nothing prettier in the entire world than her smile.

“I love you too, Stilinski.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about it. I love to read comments!  
> Also, find me on tumblr at lydiashuman :3


End file.
